


Mogar is Ready!

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of bevs Michael is eager to get you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mogar is Ready!

You squint down at the lock on the door, carefully moving the key forward, aiming for the hole. Hands come around your waist, pushing you up against the door and lips graze the back of your neck.

“Michael, please.” His hands move down, palming you through your dress as he nips at the back of your neck. You gasp as his fingers rub against you and his bulge pushes at you from behind.

“We’ve never done it in the hallway before.” He growls against your neck.

“That’s because we have these things called neighbors.” Your breathing grows shallow as he continues rubbing at you, the friction heating you up.

“I hate neighbors; I want to take you right here, right now. I want you screaming in this hallway as I bury my cock in you as we come together, your nails digging into my shoulders or my back as I pound into you. Or maybe I’ll just take you from behind, pinning you up against the door. Hmm? You want that don’t you?”

“Michael…” You moan out as your hand reaches up and fumbles with the lock. His free hand comes up and grabs onto your hair, pulling your head back, exposing your neck. He starts sucking, biting, and licking at your neck, his hand still rubbing at you. “Fuck.” You get out as the key finds its way into the hole and you push the door open, both of you tumbling inside. Michael lets go of your hair as you stumble on wobbly knees into the apartment.

“I almost made you come in the hallway.” You turn towards him, he has a cocky grin on his face as he slams the front door shut, his hands going to the hem of his shirt and pulling it off as he walks towards you.

“You’re an asshole.” You throw your purse behind you and reach out for him. Your hands go for his belt buckle as he grabs onto your face, his mouth latching onto yours as you fumble with his jeans. His hands move down to the back of your dress, yanking your zipper down and pushing it off your shoulders as you let go of him briefly so it can fall down to the floor - your mouths never leaving each other. He moves you backwards, kicking your dress to the side as you tumble down to the couch. You sit up on your elbows, one leg up on the couch as the other dangles, barely touching the ground. Michael looks down at you, his eyes dark with lust.

“Wait here.” He turns and goes to the bedroom.

“Michael?!”

“Hang on! And I want your panties off by the time I get back in there.” There was an edge to his voice that sent a shiver through your body. Lifting your hips up off the couch you slide your panties off, tossing them onto the ground. You move your body up on the couch, leaning back against the arm just as Michael walks back in the room, one of his ties in hand. “Stand.” You do as your told, standing slowly as he walks over to you, running the tie between his fingers. “Turn.” You look into his eyes with a little smile on your lips and turn; your arms limp at your sides, ready, waiting. His hand grabs a fist full of hair and yanks your head back. You let out a gasp and smile as you feel his lips on your neck. “You like that don’t you?” You nod. “God I love you.” He bites down on your neck, sucking, making you arch your back and gasp.

“I have a meeting tomorrow you fucker.” He laughs, licking the little area he just bit and pulls back.

“You’ll have to make sure to cover that well then. Now stand still.” He lets go of your hair and steps even closer behind you, pulling the tie across your eyes and knotting it tightly in the back. “Is that good?” You nod again. “Let’s get you back on the couch so I can have my way with you.” You shiver again as you feel his hands on your hips, directing you back to the couch. Taking baby steps, it’s not long until you’re in front of the couch again; he turns you in his arms and gently guides you back down to your original position on the couch. You hear him stand back up, the whisper of his zipper going down, and then his pants hitting the ground.

“Michael…”

“Show me what you do when I’m at work and you send me those naughty texts.” You smile as you remember them, there were pictures too, you think back to them as your hand glides down your body. You lift a leg up, hooking your foot over the back of the couch and scootch down on the couch spreading your legs wide giving Michael a better view as you spread your lips with your fingers and slide one inside. Michael was right earlier, he did almost make you come in the hallway, you were soaking and your finger slid right in, you sigh in pleasure as you slowly move it in and out, adding another finger. You felt the couch dip as Michael settled between your legs, his hands stroke your thighs as you continue to finger yourself, his breathing becomes ragged. He leans forward and you feel his lips on your chest, little wet kisses everywhere, teeth grazing against your nipples. His hands move up as his head moves down, and soon he’s cupping your breasts, his breath on your clit. His tongue darts out, just barely stroking you, but your hips come up off the couch, your hand stalls. He does it again, closer. He moves one of his hands down, and slips a finger in next to yours. “Keep going.” Your fingers begin moving again, his right next to yours, both of you moving at different speeds. His mouth closes around your clit and you moan, fingers faltering again. He sucks and flicks at you for a second as your hips buck under him then he pulls back.  “God you taste so good. Are you ready to come?” You nod. He bites at your fingers and you pull them out, he gives them a quick lick and then replaces those 2 with his own. He moves back up your body, his fingers thrusting into you, moving upwards, hitting just the right spot. Your hands move up around his neck as you feel him nip at your neck and shoulders, your body starts to tense. Your toes curl and your nails sink into his back.

“Fuck…shit…” You bite your lip and throw your head back as you feel yourself convulse around his fingers.

“Yeah, come on baby, come all over my fingers, I can feel you tighten around them.” You squeeze your legs together as you whimper, his fingers not slowing down. “One more. One more then it’s my turn.” He kisses the corner of your mouth, sucking in your bottom lip and biting it as your hands grab onto his hair and pull him closer to you. Both of you were panting; you could feel his cock just sitting on your thigh, ready, waiting. You grind against his hand, trying to pull him in deeper as you grip his hair, yanking his head back slightly. The room fills with your moans as your body practically levitates off the couch as you come again. Michael slowly slips his fingers out of you as your body floats back down, hands letting go of the grip you had on his hair. “My turn.” He growls against your ear as he pushes into you. You gasp as he shoves in to the hilt in one slick motion. Your arms wrap around his neck as he starts pounding into you, fast and hard.

“Michael…Michael…shit…fuck…Michael…” You whimper as you claw at his back, your legs wrapping around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. The room filled with his grunts, your whimpering, and the sound of your bodies slapping against each other. His arms wrap around your waist and he turns, sitting back against the couch, you in his lap. His hands go under your ass and he pushes you up, his fingers digging in as he thrusts up into you. You grab onto the back of the couch for support. “Oh my god Michael…”

“Almost…” He grits out, he slams into you a couple more times, grunting louder and louder with each one, your thighs quiver and you feel yourself tighten around him as he slams up into you once last time. You grind against him as you feel him come inside you, he reaches up and pulls the tie down from your eyes, and pulls your face down to his, you prepare for one of his hard and fiery kisses, and are pleasantly surprised when your mouth is met with softness and care. You slump against him and he cradles you in his arms, panting.


End file.
